Happy Valentine's Day, Teri
by SilentWriter987
Summary: Teri's the only one without a date for Masami's Valentine's Day party. She goes to the party alone and...? Gumball X Teri (Gumeri) Rated T just in case


_Gumball X Teri, one-shot. For Valentine's Day._

_Note : You can view the characters in anyway you want. Humans, animals, whatever you guys want._

* * *

"So... Got a date for Masami's Valentine Day's party?"

Teri Smith sighed sadly. She had no date for the party. Her best friend, Penny Fitzgerald frowned. "Did I say something wrong?" Teri shook her head.

"Then what's wrong? Why are you frowning?"

"I don't have any date for Masami's party..."

Penny looked surprised. "Really? I mean, you're a pretty, nice girl. Why would you, out of all people, not have a date?"

"No one's asked me. Anyway, all of them are taken. Masami has Darwin, Carrie has Bobert, Carmen has Alan, Molly has Joe, you have Tobias..." Penny blushed at the mention of Tobias', and shook her head. "There are some that don't have dates yet. Why don't you ask them?"

The white-haired beauty blushed. "I-I can't..." Penny giggled. "You're so shy!" Teri blushed harder and she tucked a lock of long white hair behind her ear. "You need to get out of that shell, Ter!" Teri looked down, cheeks burning.

"I know one person that's available..." Penny said, smiling at Teri. Teri looked up, a small smile on her face.

"Really..." Her dark eyes shimmered. "Who?" _'Maybe I'll have a date after all...'_

"Gumball..."

Teri blushed. "N-no..."

Alexander Tristopher "Gumball" Watterson was an infamous playboy at school. She didn't like him (She did, but she kept it a secret and pretended she hated him, only Penny knew of her crush on the blue-haired playboy). She was the only one he didn't 'take' (She didn't know why, but she didn't care either). And she'd like to keep it that way.

"I couldn't possibly - "

"Yeah, you're right. What was I thinking?" She shook her head. "Setting my best friend up with a playboy, it's not right, even though you like him. He'd probably do something to you, and I'd kill him if he'd try to."

Gumball was known for taking innocent girls. Teri was the only one he wasn't able to 'take'. _'Because, unlike other girls, I'm not easily charmed... Well, he never asked me. Point is I won't sleep with him, even though I like him.. A lot... I just wish he wasn't a player. '_

"I guess I'll have to go alone, then." Penny frowned. "Don't worry, Ter, me and Tobi will go with you." She patted Teri's head.

"No, no... It's fine." Penny looked doubtful. "Really..." Teri said, smiling. Penny didn't look convinced.

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure..."

Penny stood up. "Okay..." She dusted off her skirt. "Well, I gotta go. Got to get ready. See you later, Ter. Happy Valentine's Day, Ter!"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Pen." Teri whispered softly as she watched Penny skip away. She stood up and started to walk home. _'Better get dressed, too... It's gonna be a looooong night...'_

* * *

Teri stood in front of Masami's mansion. She didn't know if she should go inside or not.

It was a formal party, so she wore her best dress. A purple cocktail dress. And a pair of black pumps. _'Not very Valentine's Day-ish, but it'll have to do...'_

She bit her lip. 'Maybe I shouldn't go in yet...' She sat down beneath a tree. Teri sighed, staring up at the nightsky. _'So many stars...' _She smiled. The stars always made her feel better when she was down. _'They're so beautiful...' _She sighed and laid her head against the tree, and closed her eyes.

"Beautiful, huh?"

Teri's eyes snapped open, her heart began to pound. She looked beside her. Gumball was leaning against the tree, watching the stars twinkle. He looked down at her. "I'm sorry if I startled you..."

Teri nodded. "It's okay..." Gumball smiled. Teri stared at him. _'Hmmm... I've never seen him smile before.' _She smiled back._ 'His smile is nice...' _She shook her head. _'He's just here to play you, Teri Ann Smith, remember that. Don't let him fool you... Don't let your feelings for him take over. '_

"Mind if I join you?" Gumball asked her, still smiling. "Uh, no.. Sit down..." Gumball sat down beside her. Teri resumed looking at the stars.

"Beautiful, right?"

"Yup..."

"No, I meant you..." Teri looked at him. He wasn't looking at the stars, he was looking at _her_. _Staring_ at her. Teri immediately turned crimson. He smiled.

"Is this part of a plan or something? Who put you up to this?"

He frowned at the petite girl. He looked confused. "What? What are you talk -"

"Did Masami put you up to this? Is this one of your bets? Playboy makes nerd fall for him within a week bet? Or no, are you trying to get me to fall for you so I could sleep with you?" She frowned. She liked him, but she wasn't going to let him play her. "I mean, you are known for sleeping with anything if it's available."

"I have no idea what you're - "

"You better tell me, Alexander Tristopher Gumball Watterson, or -"

"Wait, Teri, you've got it all wrong. Listen - "

"This is some bet, isn't it? I knew it! I - "

"Teri, listen!"

Teri frowned, and folded her arms. "Do you really have something worth saying?" Gumball nodded. "Yes." He looked into her eyes. "I'm not trying to play you, Teri."

Teri raised an eyebrow, she wasn't convinced. Gumball sighed. He took a bag from behind the tree. He took out a bouquet of red roses and handed it to Teri. She took it, and blushed.

"W-what is this?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Teri Ann Smith."

Tears filled her eyes. "Why are you doing this?" Gumball took her hand. "I like you, Teri." He said softly, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. "I've always liked you." Tears slipped down her cheeks. His eyes widened, he was startled. _'Why is she crying?'_

"O-oh..." He wiped away her tears. "Why are you crying?" Teri shook her head. "I-I don't know..." He kissed her forehead. She blushed harder. "Why do you like me? How - "

"You're a sweet, kind, smart girl. And very beautiful." Teri looked down. "If you liked me... Then why'd you only tell me now?"

"I don't know... And before you ask, I don't know why I slept with other girls when I liked _you_.." Teri blushed. "I wasn't going to ask that."

Gumball chuckled. "I have no explanation for that. People do stuff sometimes... Stuff they can't explain why they did it." Teri nodded. "I'm sorry I can't explain."

"It's okay, Gumball."

"I prefer Alex, but Gumball is fine." He smiled at her. "As you're the only one who calls me that, besides my family." Teri giggled. "How'd you get the name Gumball anyway?"

"Well, when I was a kid, I really liked gumballs. I always ate them. For breakfast, lunch, dinner. So my mom started calling me Gumball. Then dad, Darwin and Anais. They started calling me Gumball at school, then everyone else did." Teri laughed. "Good thing you didn't lose all your teeth."

"Good thing I didn't." He smiled. "I still like gumballs, in fact." He took out a gumball from his bag and popped it into his mouth. He swallowed it after a few minutes of chewing. Teri wrinkled her nose.

"What? It's digestible."

"Sure."

He held her hand. Her cheeks turned pink. He looked into her eyes, his own filled with love. "I love you, Teri." He leaned in and kissed her.

It was a sweet, innocent kiss. He didn't want to go far, didn't want to take away her innocence. Teri pulled away after a few moments, breathless and blushing. "I love you too, Gumball. I always have. Since elementary."

He laughed._ 'His breath smells like grape...' _He took out a teddy bear and heart-shaped box of chocolates and handed it to her. "I'm glad you don't have a date." She smiled. "Because I want to be your date, Teri Ann Smith." He brushed his lips against hers. She blushed.

"Should we go inside?"

"Not yet, Teri. Not yet. I wanna spend some time alone with you."

"Okay..." She blushed and laid her head against his shoulder. He put an arm around her. "Happy Valentine's Day, Teri." Teri smiled. "Happy Valentine's Day, Gumball."

* * *

"See? See? I told you!"

"Shut up Darwin, will you?"

"Guys, stop fighting! I can't here what they're saying!"

"Is this necessary, Penny?"

"It is, Tobias! It is! That's my best friend out there!"

"Mine, too!"

"Masami, shhh, I think they're about to kiss!"

"They are now!"

"Aw, isn't that sweet?"

"I always knew they'd end up together."

"Hey, I think they see us..."

"Let's bail!"

"Like a whale!"

"What? That doesn't even make any sense, you bumbling idiot!"

"Hey! Let's just leave already!"

* * *

_Don't complain about my grammar. English isn't my 1st language. Thanks for reading! A Happy Valentine's day in advance!_


End file.
